


Осечка или о пользе шаманства

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Geth, Impotence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дженсен устал.





	Осечка или о пользе шаманства

**Author's Note:**

> К 15 сезону.  
Бета: Monstra

Об их отношениях фанаты писали рассказы, Жен и Данни знали, сценаристы догадывались. Особо никто в личную жизнь не лез, жены с пониманием отпускали на рыбалку без удочек и снастей, не прося в ответ принести рыбу. Редко, но урвать время друг на друга получалось. Естественно, помимо выматывающих съемок, комик конов и продвижения мерча, где фотографировали, щёлкали затворами камер, ворочая, как сосиску на вертеле.  
После мучительных недель, складывающихся в месяцы, и супружеский долг выполнялся со скрипом, больше голову занимали место мысли о нормальном сне, нежели о бурном сексе. Но Джаред с Дженсеном отрывались по праздникам, поэтому это было долгожданным событием.  
В это вожделенное свидание всё как-то пошло наперекосяк. Нет, ужин был вкусным, комната в отеле — роскошна и анонимна, поцелуи были страстными, и в голове уже всплывали образы, грея сердце предвкушением. У Джареда стояло уже вовсю, он притирался, не стесняясь, загнано дышал и толкал Дженсена к кровати, желая, наконец, получить свой праздник.  
У Дженсена теплело в животе, и в голове уже буйствовало возбуждение, но физически кровь к нужному органу не приливала. Джаред старался, да он так не старался в их первый раз. Вылизывал мошонку, грел во рту мягкую плоть, ввинчивал в тугой анус язык. Глухо и обидно. Не так себе в голове рисовались сорок первый год и отличные редкие свидания.  
— Ты просто устал, — успокоил его Джаред, нежно целуя и гладя напряженные мышцы. — С Данни было ж нормально?  
— Нормально. — Дженсен задумался, когда уже выдавалось последний раз адекватно, чтобы после работы расслабиться, не засыпать на ходу и не радоваться трем детям. — Было.  
— Всё хорошо. Не накручивай. Давай игру посмотрим или фильм, — предложил Джаред, включая мужскую солидарность и отказываясь кончать в одиночку. — Можем просто нажраться.  
Они тогда и нажрались. Похмелье было тягучим и, собственно, особо не стоило попойки, колбасило потом пару дней.  
«Не двадцать», — с грустью подумал Дженсен и почесал яйца.

***

Дженсен не сдался. Решил выяснить причину, искоренить её в зародыше. Ага, оборжешься. Корень терять не хотелось, но существовала ещё мысль, что, может, ему Джаред приелся, может, он перешагнул свою юношескую, молодую, средневозрастную и ещё черт знает какую черту жгучего возбуждения и стал примерным семьянином без рыбалки на стороне с другом.  
Эклс взял выходной, отлично выспался, отдал детей на попечение родных и украл себе вечно занятую Данниэл, решив с ней как следует зажечь. Всё шло очень даже хорошо, разговор был легким и ненапряженным. Никакой работы, общие темы, приятная музыка на фоне. Данни раскраснелась от выпитого вина, раскрепостилась, озорно блестела глазами и офигенно целовалась. Зарывалась пальцами в волосы, массировала затылок и плечи, не прекращая толкаться языком в рот. Дженсен плыл и плавился, легко сжимал в ладонях подставленную грудь, держался за тонкую талию и перемещал их в горизонтальное положение.  
Если бы он сказал, что жена делает что-то неправильно, он бы соврал. Данниэл знала его так же хорошо, как и Джаред, усиленно ласкала, мяла, гладила. Ноль. Дженсен был близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться.

***

— Дженсен! — Эклс подпрыгнул на стуле, усиленно сбривая электробритвой щетину. Падалеки оказался слишком близко и слишком незаметно.  
— Че, бля? Напугал. — Он развернулся к приплясывающему от нетерпения другу. В гримерке в это время было пусто, все ушли на обед.  
— В общем, есть тема, как решить нашу общую проблему, — подмигнул он, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос в глазах Дженсена. — Мне тоже хочется попользоваться ещё твоим прибором, так что проблема наша. Короче, в Аризоне есть шаманка. Она травы, благовония там… Не знаю, что делает, но все мужики довольны.  
— И как ты, скажи на милость, узнал о ней?  
— Помощник оператора рассказал, у него у брата почти отсох… Ну, фу звучит, но помогла ему та баба.  
Дженсен вздернул брови, намекая, что их проблема была конфиденциальной до того момента, как попала в уши к Джареду.  
— Да нет. Я о нас не говорил вообще ни слова, просто услышал, как он в столовой треплется, — успокоил его Падалеки, вытирая влажные ладони о джинсы. Волновался. — Ну, что? Едем?  
— Ладно, на выходных. График нужно подправить и ускорить съемки. — Всё-таки проблему хотелось решить побыстрее.

***

Та баба, — как выразился Джаред, — жила в городе Меса, имея в распоряжении двухэтажный аккуратный дом и огромную собаку. Выглядела она лет на двадцать пять максимум, худая, с мальчишеской фигурой, носила обычную подростковую одежду: ярко-салатовый худи и свободные джинсы. На голове у неё громоздилось гнездо из разноцветных дред, а ноги оказались босыми.  
Джаред с Дженсеном и глазом не моргнули, рассматривая диковинный образ, напрягало другое. Какая нафиг она шаманка в свои-то годы. Но девушка была любезной, пригласила в дом, усадила на мягкий диван, укрытый пестрым покрывалом, налила кофе и села напротив, в такое же разноцветное кресло. Повсюду будто единорог пробежал, разлил краски с радужными переливами и блестками, натыкал на стены ловцы снов с красочными перьями и картины с непонятными зентанглами.  
На их офигение девушка не обращала никакого внимания.  
— Меня зовут Олли, — представилась она, когда чашки были у всех в руках. Пах кофе очень прилично, потому Дженсен пригубил его, старательно пытаясь меньше косить на Джареда. — Моего пса — Элиот.  
Громадная собака мигнула глазами по очереди, доставая своей сидящей в кресле хозяйке до подбородка. Чернющая, такую в темной комнате можно и потерять. Олли продолжила, не давая времени на расшаркивания.  
— Я так поняла, у вас проблема та же проблема, что и у всех мужчин, которые обращались ко мне. — Она по очереди смотрела то на Дженсена, то на Джареда. — У меня нестандартный подход, если вы согласны, я вас приму.  
— О, ну, нам неизвестно о вашем методе. — Дженсен отставил чашку, пряча сложенные руки между коленей. — Мы по слухам к вам пришли.  
— У тебя проблема? — улыбнулась она, переводя взгляд на Джареда. — Это партнер?  
— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Дженсен на два вопроса разом, отчего-то слегка краснея.  
— Пойдемте, сначала подготовим всё. Элиот — место.  
Девушка выпорхнула из кресла так легко и стремительно, что пришлось за ней поспешить. Эклс посмотрел на Джареда, но тот оставался заинтересованным и внешне спокойным. Что ж, может, и правда поможет эта юная девица.  
На втором этаже, вопреки ожиданиям Дженсена, оказалась вовсе не девичья комната. Помещение было устлано шкурами, на стенах висели те же ловцы снов и картины с узорами, окно плотно зашторено занавеской, а круглый приземистый столик пестрел набором чаш, аромопалочек, торчавшими иглами в стакане, разномастными бутыльками и наборами трав. Полумрак создавал весьма интимную атмосферу, удивлял нестандартной обстановкой.  
— Дверь прямо — душевая. Вымойтесь, а я пока приготовлюсь. Можете назад не одеваться. — Дредастая макушка исчезла в коридоре, прежде чем посыпались вопросы.  
Санузел не удивил ничем. Белая плитка, белое биде, белая раковина и такой же унитаз. Стерильно, чисто, гигиенично. Опять сбило контрастом.  
— Не трясись ты, — зашептал Дженсену на ухо Джаред, расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки. От дыхания Падалеки по телу пробежали мурашки, и он взялся за его одежду. Раздеться каждый мог и сам, но участие другого человека и правда отвлекало, дарило непонятное спокойствие. Да, у Дженсена было спокойствие уже пару недель во всем, кроме нервов.  
Падалеки мылил спину, подставлялся сам и успокаивающе улыбался. Целоваться не лез, не терся, как обычно перед соитием, просто гладил пеной тело.  
В комнате пахло лавандой, мятой и розмарином одновременно. Запах смешивался с цитрусовыми и шалфеем, больше Дженсен не смог различить благоуханий, но они сплавились и смешивались в приятный аромат. Олли уже была возле своего столика, подняла на них взгляд, обнаженных и ещё влажных после душа, ничуть не смущаясь. У неё даже румянца не появилось.  
— Намажешь его маслом. — Она протянула Джареду маленький пузырек, и тот, шагнув вперед, взял его в ладонь, повертел между пальцев, рассматривая. — Я буду смотреть, как вы совокупляетесь.  
Дженсен нервно хохотнул, боясь представить, как она это себе нафантазировала. Но девчонка улыбнулась в ответ, подмигнула не накрашенным глазом:  
— Сейчас всё получится, расслабься. — Олли уселась по-турецки за своим столиком, добавила в чашу травы и подожгла её. Сизый маленький дымок взвился в воздухе, добавляя к благовониям аромат жженого сена, девушка с интересом на них смотрела.  
— Давай покажем ей шоу, — шепнул Джаред и приблизился вплотную, отвинтил крышечку на масле, щедро плеская себе в ладонь густую жидкость, пахнущую жасмином. — Держи.  
Дженсен перехватил пузырек и прикрыл глаза, прячась от пытливого взора Олли. Джаред начал размазывать прозрачное масло по коже, согревая мышцы теплом ладоней. Мазнул по шее и подбородку, спустился по груди, старательно растопыривая пальцы, на живот, бока, опять вверх на плечи и предплечья. Всё было медленно, приятно и расслабляющее. Дженсен не заметил, как Джаред потянул его на пол, вынуждая опуститься на колени, и устроился рядом, всё так же лаская, поднимая по очереди руки, массируя кисти и пальцы, обводя спину длинными руками, царапая лопатки.  
Тело превратилось в напряженный нерв, кожа разогрелась и покраснела, в нос забивался микс запахов, а волоски на теле вставали дыбом. Дженсен с удивлением обнаруживал, что, наконец-то, его плоть напрягается, член наливается кровью. Он удивленно распахнул глаза и встретился с раскрасневшимся и возбужденным Джаредом, который старательно игнорировал свою эрекцию, растирал маслом кожу. Он дернул уголком губ, улыбаясь в ответ.  
Эклс не выдержал первым, качнулся вперед, затягивая в поцелуй, млея от теплых рук и осторожных легких касаний. Джаред урчал ему в рот, вылизывал языком изнанку губ, незаметно укладывая на мягкие шкуры. Шерстинками щекотало разомлевшую кожу, сверху ощущался горячий, как печка, Джаред, и в паху было правильно, напряженно и крепко.  
Масло отобрали из его ладони нагретое, и на член наделся не менее горячий рот. Дженсен приподнял голову, рассматривая темно-русую макушку, двигающуюся у него между ног, каменея ещё больше во влажное и жаркое. Джаред налил масло себе в ладонь и теперь спешно себя растягивал, заведя руку за спину. Картинка заводила неимоверно, уже и забылся кошмар последних дней, ощущалось всё правильно, настолько приятно и хорошо, что дыхание сбивалось, бедра подрагивали от попыток не вколачиваться в ласкающий рот, и одновременно хотелось уже большего, вернуть ту утраченную встречу, наверстать упущенное с Джаредом. Он как услышал, выпустил из губ блестящий от слюны ствол, отнял от себя руки, перемещаясь и подтягиваясь вверх, к ждущему Эклсу.  
Падалеки оседлал его бедра, дернулся, насаживаясь и хмурясь, закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая неприятные ощущения. Пришлось хватать его под ягодицы, держать, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, тормозить бурные порывы.  
— Тише, тише. Не марафон ведь, я никуда не денусь, — зашептал Дженсен, помогая плавно опуститься на член, встречая мелкими толчками безудержного и чумного друга. Как дорвался.  
Они задвигались в неспешном ритме. Джаред пружинил на коленях, вминаясь ими в звериную шкуру, а Дженсен сталкивался с ним на подлете, растягивая податливую плоть, наслаждаясь теснотой и гладкостью. В какой-то момент стало важным увидеть странную девчонку, и Дженсен отвлекся от краснеющего лица Джареда, мотнул головой в сторону. Но Олли не смотрела на них, она полузакрыла глаза, её лицо разгладилось, и она покачивалась в такт лишь одной ей известной медитации. Обидеться он не успел. Падалеки крутанул задницей сжимая мышцами покрепче, и Дженсену стало всего много, он понял, что долго не продержится, перекрутил их обоих, меняя местами, наваливаясь сверху на угловатое тело. Одну руку он устроил на локте возле головы Падалеки, вторую положил ему на член, сильно вколачиваясь в чувствительное отверстие, дроча в ускоренном темпе. Вылизывал удобно подставленный рот, обменивался горячим дыханием, пока не понял, что всё, вот сейчас. Он вывернул кулак, потер головку ствола, и Джаред кончил, изливаясь длинными нитями себе на живот. От теплой влаги на пальцах и от странности происходящего Дженсена накрыло следом уже через несколько сильных толчков.  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, Эклс плыл в своей послеоргазменной неге, удобно развалившись на своем любовнике и упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Вернули его в себя слова девчонки, видимо, соизволившей не них посмотреть:  
— У тебя всё хорошо. Приходи, когда действительно проблема будет, — в её голосе слышалась насмешка. — Я дам тебе трав для расслабляющего чая. Ты просто переутомился.  
Джаред под ним не удержался от смеха. 


End file.
